Time Portals
by MiStraLL
Summary: this is my first fanfic so please don't review to hard on me. ok here comes... it's about a girl named Zoe who mysteriously finds herself in ancient Egypt! There she meets a young boy who is the prince of Egypt and becomes friends with him. (later PG13)
1. Prologue

Time Portals

MiStraLL: this is my first fanfic please don't review to hard. Hope you'll like it -

**Prologue: **

' Where am I? This isn't …' then the girl stopped as the horsemen came closer. ' Who are you?!' one of them asked. ' I-I my name is Zoe. (MiStraLL: you speak it out as Zoey) uhh do you know where I am? Cause I'm sure this isn't …' 'Silence child! You will come with us now! Seize her!' the horseman screamed. And so they took the girl. She didn't know where she was, she didn't why the horsemen took her, but she knew that something was awfully wrong.

After a while a great palace was coming insight. It was huge and very…how should I say it shiny. Zoe didn't know what she was looking at and that scared her. She knew it was a palace, but how could it be there were no palaces where she came from at least not like this one. ' Come child! The ones who are inside will decide over your fate!' the leader horseman laughs. Inside the palace looked even more impressed then from the outside. With golden walls and curtains that were uses as doors between rooms. Everywhere were people running around carrying things around. Zoe was impressed though she was scared to dead. She and the horsemen walked toward a great room and at the end of it was a throne and in that throne sat a grown up man who the horsemen called ' pharaoh Akunumkanon'. Next to the pharaoh stood a boy not much older then Zoe was. He had violet eyes and tri-colored spiky hair. ' Pharaoh we bring you this child. She came out of nowhere, we thing she felt out of the sky.' The leader spoke. ' Leave us now! I want to speak with her in private!' the pharaoh commended. With a bow all of the horsemen walked out of the room followed by six people dressed in strange whit cloths.

End of prologue.

MiStrall: how was it please review. Next chapter will come soon!!! And those will be longer!


	2. Where did you come from?

**Where did you come from?**

'Tell me child, what is your name?' the man asked. ' I'm Zoe, sir. Please could you tell me where I am.' Zoe asked scared. 'Well you're in Egypt of course. Where else could you be?' the boy answered. The pharaoh was looking mad at him and the boy lowered his head. ' Sorry father.'

' But that can't be. Well, I was in Egypt, but I was in the empty dessert looking for some ancient ruins' she said stunned. ' What year is little girl' he asked.

' It's the year 1998 of course, at least I think it is.' The pharaoh looked amazed at the girl. She was still very young, not older then his own son and yet she was dressed in the strangest cloths ever seen. She wore a dress with no arms and under that she wore a short pants. Her hair was shoulder length brown and she had strange green blue eyes.

' Where you are now it is not that year. We live in the time that pharaoh Akunumkanon rules Egypt' the boy said amazed.

' What that can't be! Akunumkanon ruled Egypt almost 3000 years ago! That means that I some how got back in time and stranded somewhere in ancient Egypt!' Zoe panicked. And after that she fainted.

'Wake up… wake up… WAKE UP!!!!' a voice screamed. 'aah what – what happened? Where am I ?' Zoe asked confused. 'Am I still in ancient Egypt?' 'Yes, you are. My father asked you to come to him when you wake up, the priests have found out how this time traveling is working. So if you're ready you have to come with me.' As wondered as she was Zoe followed the boy into the same great chamber where she was yesterday, to the same throne and same man with his (what she now know what they were) six priests.

'Ah, you've woken up young one. Do you want some thing to eat or should I just start right away with our new discoveries?' the pharaoh asked friendly. 'No, thanks I'm not hungry. I just wanna go home. I didn't want to scare you. I didn't want to come here on purpose. I just want to go home and forget all of this' she almost cried. ' Yes, about you going home… that may not be possible…'an old man answered. At the moment he was saying that Zoe looked at him with tears in her eyes and she wasn't to far from crying.

'But… you can go home in a month or two. Then the moon will be in the right position and the time portal you probably came through in the first place will appear in the same place where you woke up yesterday' the priest said.

' That means that I have to stay here till the portal appears, over two months?!!' she almost cried.

'Yes. And in the mean time you will stay here in the palace. Your name will be… Zoëna and if anybody asks where you came from, you'll say you're a princess from the north visiting our country' the pharaoh said. Then he called two servants and ordered them to make some cloths for Zoe. Then he said; 'my son, Atem, will guide through there months. He will help you and teach you our rules. Now go and make yourself comfortable.

Zoe, now called Zoëna was still to confused. _Time traveling, time portals, when the moon is in position? What are they all talking about?_ _Do they want to say that I've traveled 3000 years back in time, back to ancient Egypt? _She thought.

Later that day when Zoe just looked like everyone in the palace, the boy, now known as Atem, asked her if he should give her a tour through the palace.

' Um I-I- I don't really know how to behave against a prince or a pharaoh. Should I bow every time I speak or shouldn't I do anything?' the girl asked confused

' Hehehe, no everybody thinks you're a princess so we can just speak normal to each other. Now tell me, what's new in the future?' Atem asked curious.

'I don't really know if I can tell. I'd rather not talk about it' Zoe said wile looking down to the golden floor.

'Prince how are you doing? Huh, who's your friend, prince?' a white haired girl asked. She didn't seem much older then Atem and herself, yet she acted like a grown up.

_Who is that girl? She looks like someone who comes from the north. She even has a lighter colored skin then me! Zoe thought. _

End of chapter 1.

MiStraLL; my first real chapter ( jump up and down of excitement) I hope you'll review

Bye bye

p.s. the next chapter will be longer.


	3. The ka inside

MiStraLL; reviews!!! Thank you so much - . Oh yeah the year 1998 was supposed to be 2001  (stupid math fault.) sorry about that hehehe ;P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or it's characters; I only own my new characters Zoe and Aura.

**The ka inside:**

'Oh, hi Aura. How are you doing? I thought that you where going to Cairo' Atem said.

'Yes, my prince I was going to Cairo, but then I sensed a dark presence and decided to stay' she said concerned, wile she was looking at Zoe. And Zoe was looking back. _Is she thinking that I'm the dark presence? Why the heck is she looking at me that way, Zoe thought. _

'He, new one, what's your name and how old are you?' the white haired girl said. 'Hmfp, my name is Zoëna and I'm 12 years old.' Zoe snapped at Aura. 'Ok and where are you from?' At that question Zoe didn't know an answer, she looked at Atem, but he was looking at her with the "oops, didn't thought of that" face.

_Guess I have to improvise. _'I am from… Dragon Valley. It's a small country in the north' Zoe answered.

'Hehehe, you don't have to lie I already know that you're from the future. I have a six sense for things like that' Aura laughed.

'You can tell her the real story Zoe. She's trustworthy' Atem laughed. But Zoe was looking at him with an _"I still don't thrust her no matter what you say" _face, so he decided to tell Aura himself.

'You're right she's from the future. Future Egypt to be right and her real name is Zoe and she's 12.'

' Ehm, I'm not from Egypt, I'm from America, Colorado to be exact. My family and I moved to Egypt cause my parents are archeologists and are looking for some ancient ruins' Zoe answered wile looking at Aura and thinking _how the heck did she knew I wasn't from this time._

'My prince, the pharaoh asked for you to come' one of the guards said

'Hmm, Aura could you give Zoe a tour through the palace and watch her. I'll be right back if it doesn't take too long' Atem said a little sad.

_How can he leave me alone, with her! I'd rather stay alone at my room here then with her! _Zoe thought mad wile Atem walked away. 'Well I guess it's me and you then, huh?' Aura laughed.

Before Zoe could do anything Aura took her hand and runs away with her, into a long hall. At the end of the hall was a great door, Aura opened it and the two girls stood outside!

'What the!!! Atem said a tour in the palace not outside!' Zoe almost screamed.

'Well, yeah, he may said inside, but I know he also meant outside and besides it is way finer outside' Aura said while pulling Zoe out of the palace.

Outside the people were even more running around then in the palace. Everywhere she looked were people selling things, from jewelry to fruit and cloths. If Aura didn't have white hair Zoe would've already lost her by now.

'Hey, Aura how old are you? You didn't tell me your age…'

'I'm the same age as the prince and that is 14 years. Why did you wanna know that?' the girl asked. But Zoe just nodded and didn't answer the question, but was thinking _so Atem and Aura are both older then I am._

Aura didn't paid too much attention on that question, she was to busy with buying things. 'Come on Zoe! At least buy something when you're still here!' Aura complained.

'I can't buy stuff, all the things you see here are worth a million in my time. And I don't have any money' she answered a bit irritated.

'Money, what's that? I don't know much about your time, but here we trade things with the same value' was the answer.

After a few trades of Aura, Zoe finally got the hang of it and started to trade for herself. First a ring for a bracelet and then the same bracelet for a beautiful necklace. After a while they were almost at the end of the market place.

'Shouldn't we go back to the palace? It's getting dark and its kindda creepy when it's dark.' Zoe said scared.

'Yeah, it's not save when it gets dark. This is the time when thieves come out, so we better go back' Aura said while walking back to the palace.

'Stop right there, ladies!' a voice said from the shadows. 'Aaah, w-who's there?!' the girls both screamed.

Suddenly two guys walked out of the shadows and they both had blades in there hands. 'Watch out, Zoe these men are thieves!'

Aura didn't use time staring at them, but she grabbed Zoe's arm and runs away with her. Zoe was still confused and just followed Aura. _This is great! First we break the rules and go outside the castle and then some thieves want to kill us! Zoe thought mad._

'Keep running! If they summon there ka we're dead!' Aura screamed at Zoe. 'Why do they want to kill us? We didn't do anything! And what do you mean by summoning ka?!'

Aura didn't have the chance to answer the question, cause at that moment one of the thieves started to glow and suddenly a huge dragon appeared. The two girls were stunned, it was a lesser dragon and it was ready to attack them.

'Zoe!!! Watch out, it's coming towards you!!!' Aura screamed, but it was too late. The dragon scratched one of Zoe's legs, what made her fall right on her face. It was already preparing itself for another attack.

_Oh no! It's going to kill Zoe if I don't do anything! I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. I have to save her!!! Let's do this…Enererial dragon!!! _

The moment Aura thought of her ka she also started to glow and then an even bigger dragon appeared. It had violet eyes just like Aura and its wings where aurora colored, it had an silver colored body that sparkled in the moon light.

_Zoe go to the palace! Tell the prince what happened, I'll come right after you, the dragon said or actually _she was speaking trough her mind.

'Ok, please be careful Aura!' she screamed while running toward the palace. _There are so many strange things here! People who can summon duel monsters, thieves who want to kill you…magic. I hope Aura is strong enough, because she and Atem have some explaining to do!!!_

End of chapter 2

MiStraLL: sorry for the slow update (had a writers block)

Aura isn't Kisara although her descriptions look like Kisara, but Aura has violet colored eyes. (My mistake)

Hope you'll all review again!!!! ()

_If you know some more info over the Egyptian languish, please tell me, thank you. _


	4. The punishment will beGROUNDED!

A/N: thank you for writing my faults. I like to learn more English, because sometimes my spelling or grammar is incorrect.

Thank you all for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own yu-gi-oh!

**The punishment will be…GROUNDED!**

It was almost four days ago since Zoe stranded in ancient Egypt. She had learned a lot since then, she knew more about the culture and about trading. Still there was one thing she didn't know anything about and that was ka…

'Atem I still don't get it! What exactly is ka, because in the present Egypt it's only your soul' Zoe complained wile walking to the throne room.

'I already told you, it still is the soul, but it's stronger and it has different shapes.'

'Prince, princess the pharaoh wishes to speak you' a servant said walking next to them.

They both knew this would happen. They knew the pharaoh probably was angry, because Zoe and Aura went outside the palace without permission.

'My pharaoh, the prince and princess have arrived' the servant announced. 'Oh no, are those priests staying, Atem?' Zoe whispered wile walking toward the throne.

'Why did you go outside the palace, Zoe? I thought I said to be careful with your true identity! That includes not going outside the palace!' the pharaoh shouted.

Zoe didn't know what to answer, but she knew it wasn't her fault. _Why is he only blaming me! And why had Atem had to come too? I knew I shouldn't have gone outside with Aura! …I wonder what my big brother would do now… _Zoe thought sad, but mostly angry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in present Egypt it was all chaos by the Crawford family. For four days they had been searching their daughter. They last saw her near some ancient ruins and after that she didn't returned.

'Where is she? I can't stand it not knowing where she is mom' a boy said.

'We don't know Kenta. But I'm sure they'll find her, wherever she may be' a sad looking woman whispered.

Don't worry sis I'll find you, I promise… 

'I'm sorry your highness, but if I have to stay here for awhile, I simply can't only stay in the palace!' Zoe said with her most friendly voice. Then she looked at Atem who was getting more and more nervous every second. And she continued: 'I know you have been very kind and I really appreciate that, but I am not a little child I can take care of myself!'

Then for a few minutes no one said a word and the silence was getting creepy. Everyone was looking at each other, but most eyes were on Zoe. Then Atem finally broke the silence. 'Father you can't be so angry with her. I mean she is from an other time and our things are just fascinating to her!'

'I am sorry my son, but she disobeyed my orders and for that she will be punished!' his voice echoed threw the throne room.

_P-punished! What will they do to me! I'll never forgive Aura if …if…ohw I don't even know what! I hate this place, duel monsters that are inside people, thieves, magic, aaaaaarrrggghh! _Zoe was outraged.

'Zoe, you will be grounded for the rest of this week!' the pharaoh shouted and then continued. 'Aura has the same punishment and you too Atem! Now go to your ROOMS!'

Zoe made a quick bow and then left the throne room as quick as she can and she wasn't the only one. 'I have never seen my father so angry. I really thought for a moment he would explode.'

'Hahahahaha, this is just too funny! Grounded … in ancient Egypt, this must be some kind of stupid joke!' Zoe laughed wile tears were forming at the sides of her eyes.

Atem then realized what Zoe meant and started to laugh as well. _People keep surprising me in this time and that is what makes it bearable. But I hope the portal will open soon I miss my family, hmm till that time comes I'll enjoy my time here and I'll keep waiting for the Time Portal to open once again!_

End of chapter 3

a/n: I hope you have enjoy this chapter! And sorry for updating so slow and for the short chappie. Next one will be longer, I promise!


End file.
